fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vinculumn Erebea
|rōmaji=Vu~inkyūramu Erebea |type= Caster Magic Black Arts Subspecies Magic Chain Magic Death Magic Praesepe Magic |user= Various Dark Mages }} Vinculumn Erebea ( , Vu~inkyūramu Erebea; lit. "Soul-Stealing Punisher Armament of the Condemned Underworld Gods") is an advanced and sinister form of the Black Arts, born during the darker era of the magical world and believed to have been conceived from the abyss itself — making it truly feared amongst mages of the modern and ancient eras. It's a common magic amongst various highly-dangerous Dark Mages, Demons, Wraiths, and other evil entities. It's often called the "Grim Reaper's Personal Magic" (死神の個人魔法, Shinigami no Kojin Mahō), alluding to its gruesome effects on those unfortunate to be its target. A Caster Magic by nature, it's a Subspecies Magic — a combination of Chain Magic, Death Magic, and Praesepe Magic respectively, using certain aspects of the aforementioned to become a deadly force in its own right. Though simple in its design, it has a slew of uses making it one of the more versatile form of the Black Arts. It's believed that such a magic was used to punish the sinners of the underworld, thus alluding to its namesake. Overview in his wraith state utilizing the Black Art to steal the souls of his victims.]] The "Dark Age" period was said to be one of the worst times to be a magic practitioner; it was in this time that some of the worst calamities, both natural and artificial, took place because of the misuse of magic and when the Magic Council was led by corrupt individuals, some of whom were secretly Dark Mages, using their power to put ridiculous bans on magic that didn't "suit their tastes". Not only that, during this chaotic period, many cults dedicated to the demonic worship came about — its followers performing inhumane acts in order to either please their idol or gain a promised "blessing", some of which had to be due with obtaining a greater power (it's unknown whether this was true or not). Sadly, Mages of this era were treated as scoruges and relentlessly hunted down, murdered, discriminated against, and inflicted with much suffering — despite their intentions. Never in the history of Earthland has there been a time where the very concept of Magic was being defiled in so many ways. Even today, many centuries later, remnants of that period still exists, as there are still practitioners of the various Black Arts and Dark Magic created in that time, such an example being the Vinculumn Erebea. As the name of this magic would imply, it's one of the various Black Arts that defiles the very meaning of life and death — stealing the souls of all that the user deems a target, through the manipulation of ghastly chain emanating from their person, believed to derive from the depths of hell itself; it's stated that this magic was derived from a technique belonging to a demon hailing from the depths of Meggido, having authority over all spirits in his domain. It's because of this that the Black Art is known by its other name, "Black Restraints of Eternal Damnation" (不酷評の暗羈束, Fukokuhyō no Ankisoku). The Dark Mages who created it wanted to enslave their enemies for all of eternity while dominating the spirits in other races; though they were successful at stealing the souls of their enemies, they were unable to subjugate the power of more powerful spirits, as they had a stronger will and existed for much longer. Even with the aid of Subordination Magic, it was still considered impossible to properly subjugate said spirits; in retaliation, the spirits from various races utterly annihilated users of this specific Black Art, recognizing it as one of the most dangerous factors to the cycle of life and death. This made the art abandoned for some time. The black chains created through this magic is made from special properties and said to make use of the user's own essence to invoke its disastrous effects; in a sense, the chain can be considered to be part of the user, thus can't be destroyed through normal means. It originally manifests itself as a form of black gaseous energy, said to have a sinister feeling to it — common effect amongst the Black Arts, before its shaped into the deadly chains through reaction with the user's wicked desires and magical power. The more power the user pours into this magic, the longer the chains and more effective its soul-stealing effects; in the hands of a powerful and sinister, it's considered to be one of the most dangerous weapons their enemy should face. One of the interesting things about this Black Art is that it has two distinct forms, each one serving a certain purpose. In the first form, the chains adopt their normal ethereal and pitch-black appearance, having a red outline over its entire being — said to be the concentrated evils of the user. In this state, the power of soul-stealing and manipulation is prominent; due to its given intangibility, it's able to pass through all objects and structures to reach its given target(s), thus cannot be stopped by any means. Even barriers and protective wards are rendered null and ineffective in the presence of these chains due to them having a fixed lock on their target, thus ignoring all other obstructions. However, it seems that items and weaponry of the holy element are capable of halting it, and in most cases, destroying it outright — causing severe damage to its originator. When the chains reach the target, the wrap around and bind the soul in a swift and efficient manner. The process is such that it causes extremely excruciating pain for the target, as their very essence is slowly being pulled out of their body; when one successfully takes the soul from its vessel, it causes instant-death and said soul is absorbed and manipulated by the user, forever at their beck and call. In this form, it's possible to counter other magics, spells, and techniques by "locking onto the soul" and separating its essence from the body; the more powerful the technique, the more chains needed to pull off such a feat. It's stated that only high-level users are able to reach this magic's aspect, proof of being true masters of the Vinculumn Erebea. In the second form, the chains become more tangible — obtaining a metallic appearance and becoming many times sharper than prior. The chains in this state are mainly used as a makeshift weapon to combat opponents; it's overall shape is similar to a with notable difference, three of which are that the chain is much longer than normal — the length being dependent on how much magical power is poured into it, as aforementioned, the head is much wider, shaped like an arrowhead, and incredibly sharper than normal, and along the chains are a set of hooks that's capable of piercing flesh and bone with sheer ease. Thus, making physical contact with the chains in this state is less hazardous, as it doesn't cause instant death as with the first form, but the damage it inflicts is incredible — aggregating serious wounds in two or three strikes. Because of its overall makeup, it possesses high offensive power and can ram through most obstructions in its path with sheer ease; even against other spells, it doesn't shatter under pressure and can either push them back or destroy them outright with little difficulty. Since the chains in this state like any other metallic chains, but enhanced through magic, it's capable of being used in-tandem with other magic like Weapon Magic, Elemental Magic, Requip, or other magic of a similar nature to make itself even deadlier than originally possible. Whatever way the Black Art is used, it's considered to be extremely deadly, so much so that the Magic Council typically classifies it as a Forbidden Magic. However, like all powerful magics, there's one or two glaring weaknesses that need to be looked out for — especially when it comes to the Black Arts. For one, since this is dependent on the evil energies of the user, it's ineffective in the hands of one who is absent of a certain level of evil, thus serves as a perfect weapon for beings made up of some form of evil. Secondly, as mentioned before, it's very tenuous when it comes to the holy element; the more powerful, the weaker the magic gets as a result. In terms of its soul-stealing effects, it's possible to resist, and some cases — override its effects altogether. However, it requires the target to have a stronger will and magical aura than the user; only by suppressing the user's own will and magical aura can the soul-stealing effects be outright negated. Regardless, Vinculumn Erebea is truly dangerous — being ranked in the same league as a Lost Magic. Trivia *The author based this Black Arts on multiple similar concepts from various anime/manga series, such as Inuyasha and Naruto. However, the true basis for this article comes from Dou Po Cang Qiong 's latest chapter, being a special ability of the infamously sinister Soul Clan. Also, this was based on the Claw of Hades from God of War III, one of the author's favorite games of all time. Category:Black Arts Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Caster Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Olphion Completed Gallery